Memories of Buttercup
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: Two years after Buttercup's death, Butch remembers his times with his tomboyish girlfriend. Butch's P.O.V- Those, the events in the pictures, are my memories of Buttercup, before her unfortunate demise. reviews/comments appreciated! Oneshot


Butch's P.O.V

I am taking a walk, and the evening seems to have cool weather. There is a little bit of the mist outside, and I sighed. I am eighteen, but lost a girlfriend at sixteen.

I don't know why that happened- surely, an assassin must have kidnapped her, and then murdered her. This assassin is convicted of murder, but somehow he got free.

He doesn't need to be free- he deserves a time in prison. He is so evil and wretched to ever kill my girlfriend.

Surely, I approached the park, and sat on the bench to survey some of the teenaged lovers.

Every time they kiss, one by one, the romantic moments remind me of when I have a romantic moment with Buttercup.

Yes, Buttercup is the one who I am talking about- she is the one who got murdered two years ago. I sighed for the second time, and placed the earphones into my ears.

I turned on my Ipod, and turned on Avril Lavigne's song "When you're gone." I cry every single time I listen to the music- it reminds me of when Buttercup got assassinated.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I looked up. To the left, I can see what looks similiar to Buttercup- but, she is ghostly looking because she is a spirit.

I notice her mouth moving, but I can't understand what she is saying since I have the earphones blasting the music into my ears.

I took the earphones out. "Butch... It's alright," She said. I cried even more, and said her name. "Buttercup, I love you... I wish you were still alive," I whispered.

When I blinked twice, her ghost disappeared. I got onto my skateboard, and decided to skate for a while. Yes, even skateboarding reminds me of when I do skateboard races with Buttercup.

_"Hey!" I shouted when Buttercup gets ahead of me on her lime green skateboard. We both approached the park on our skateboards, and she is standing across me. _

_"You cheated, girl!" I said. We wrestled each other for a while, and we giggled when we accidently knocked each other to the ground. _

I smiled sadly at the memory. Usually when we do those races, we start at her house. I skateboarded to where her sisters live, and looked at the window.

I remember when I would say, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, throw down your hair" when I notice Buttercup looking out the window.

Finally, I skateboarded back home, and my brothers are in the living room, already playing video games.

I placed the skateboard into the garage, and sighed as I walk up the stairs to my bedroom. I looked at the picture that is on my desk.

The picture has Buttercup and I smiling. At that time, we were hanging out at the beach. She would get all the guys with her smoking hot body.

And, I would attract the girls with my big biceps. There is another picture in where Buttercup and I went to the semiformal.

At the semiformal, she wore a beautiful lime green dress that goes to her knees, and a pair of high heels.

Those, the events in the pictures, are my memories of Buttercup, before her unfortunate demise.

I would not get another girlfriend. I still think of Buttercup as my girlfriend.

Every time someone asks if I have one, I would say yes.

I sighed as I look at the third picture- that is a picture of us, one week before Buttercup got kidnapped by the assassin so that the assassin could kill her. I still hope for the assassin's demise...

We were enjoying Christmas in the picture, and at the time, I gave her a beautiful necklace.

We even planned our future before the murder. We would have been engaged if Buttercup isn't dead...

She once told me that she wants to be on the soccer team, and she even wants to have four children. I told her that I want to be an extreme wrestler.

Now, she is not here with me... But, I wished that she was still alive...

I will remember all the dates with her as my memories of her. To me, Buttercup is my girlfriend, a tough fighter, and the most beautiful girl ever.


End file.
